Nossas Estrelas
by Misty Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Um céu estrelado, Um sinal. Um presente de um casal


Deu um suspiro e vestiu a capa por cima da camisola. Abriu a porta do dormitório e saiu. Desceu as escadas para logo em seguida subir as do dormitório masculino. 7º ano. Era ali, atrás daquela porta estava o garoto. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que a madeira de mais de 1000 anos permitiu. Todas as quatro camas tinham seu cortinado fechado e o quarto estava na maior bagunça.

"_Garotos...!_" ela pensou, fazendo um coque nos cabelos indo para a cama ao lado da janela. Abriu uma parte do cortinado e ajoelhou-se no chão, fazendo a própria cabeça ficar no mesmo nível da cabeça do garoto deitado de lado.

Ele dormia profundamente, e pelo modo como franzia o rosto, não estava tendo um sonho bom.

-James! – ela chamou, cutucando seu ombro. O moreno mexeu-se, levemente incomodado, logo voltando a dormir. – James Potter! – tornou a chamar, falando no ouvido dele, suficiente alto para só ele ouvir.

-Não! Lily, é ele! Pegue o Harry e fuja! – ele falou durante o sono. Lily gelou. Decidida, colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dele e começou a sacudi-lo.

-Você tem que acordar, James!

-Ahn!? – James abriu os olhos, surpreso. – Lily? O quê... – olhou em volta. – o que você faz aqui?

-Desce comigo? – ela pediu.

Sonolento, ele se levantou, pegou o robe, vestiu-o enquanto a seguia. Desceram até o Salão Comunal. Ele já ia se dirigindo até uma das poltronas, quando viu que ela se encaminhava até a saída.

-Lily, pretende sair do Salão Comunal? – perguntou confuso.

-Algum problema com isso? – ela se virou, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Pensei que você fizesse isso o tempo todo.

-Eu. – retrucou com um sorriso, enquanto a acompanhava na saída pelo quadro. – Não você.

Foram caminhando em silêncio. James porque analisava Lily e a garota porque estava pensativa. Ele queria saber a razão dela ter ido até seu quarto no meio da madrugada e o ter acordado. E agora o levava para algum lugar, sabe-se lá Merlin onde. E ainda o chamara de James. Deu um sorriso malicioso.

Finalmente chegaram ao destino: A Torre de Astronomia.

A ruiva prontamente conjurou um coberto e sentou-se em cima dele, abraçando as pernas. James sentou-se ao seu lado, estranhando seu comportamento.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? Você não está normal.

-Eu nunca acreditei, sabe?

-Nunca acreditou no que exatamente?

-Nunca acreditei que você me amava. Nunca pensei que você pudesse estar falando a sério sobre querer sair comigo, e unicamente comigo. Sempre achei que você só queria se divertir.

-Te declarar amor todos os dias desde o terceiro ano não é uma prova muito concreta... – ele concordou ironicamente, afirmando com a cabeça. Ouvir aquilo dela doía.

-E então...você veio para mim e disse que tinha cansado. Que ia desistir... – ela disse com a voz embargada.

-Lils! – ele exclamou a abraçando de lado, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu...pedi um sinal, sabe?

-Um sinal?

-Para... Lírio do Campo. – rolou os olhos ao falar o nome.

-A estrela que eu te dei!

-O sinal veio em forma de...sonho. Primeiro eu era uma velha... sozinha e amargurada. Infeliz. Depois... eu me casava... tinha um filho e era feliz como eu nunca imaginei que seria. Até que somos mortos, eu e você. Você morre primeiro. Queria atrasar o assassino...queria nos proteger...depois de te matar...

-Ele vai atrás de você e do bebê! Você tenta salvar o bebê, fica na frente dele. – ele completa assustado. – Foi... o sonho que eu acabei de ter.

As lágrimas que Lily tentava segurar desceram por seu rosto. A garota começou a soluçar constantemente. Ele a abraçou mais forte.

-Entenda... James... eu não posso te... condenar a morte. – ela se afastou brevemente para encará-lo, segurando o choro por um tempo. – Eu te amo demais para te ver morrer. Prefiro te ver e viver infeliz, do que te impor a morte. – ela completou o abraçando fortemente. – Por favor, James, não morra!

-Lily... – ele falou docemente surpreso, passando a mão nos fios ruivos que ele adorava. – eu prefiro viver esses momentos de felicidade roubados do que uma eternidade infeliz. E... pode ser só um sonho.

-Não era só um sonho! Me foi mostrado o resultado das minhas escolhas.

-Quer saber a primeira parte do _meu_ sonho? Eu sou assassinado durante a guerra! Você pode ter suas escolhas, mas _eu_ prefiro morrer por você e nosso filho do que numa batalha. _Eu_ escolho viver feliz com você e o bebê do que te deixar infeliz.

-Harry. Nosso filho chamava-se Harry.

James sorriu, dando um suave beijo na testa.

-Dê-nos uma chance. A nós e ao Harry. Se enfrentarmos isso juntos, vai ficar tudo bem.

Finalmente Lily concordou com a cabeça e disse bem baixinho:

-Eu te amo.

-Ah! Finalmente a minha cenoura resolveu me assumir. – ele deu um sorriso maroto. – Te amarei eternamente, ruiva!

Abraçaram-se, contentes com a felicidade que estendia-se ao seus pés. Deitaram-se sobre o coberto e ficaram abraçados, olhando para o céu estrelado. Lily acabou adormecendo nos braços de seu amado James Potter.

Lentamente o garoto se levantou e ia a pegando no colo quando viu um papel cair do bolso de sua capa. O pegou e leu algumas coordenadas ao lado de seu apelido. "Pontas". Era uma estrela. Ao lado de Lírio do Campo. Deu um sorriso.

xXx

Quando James abriu os olhos, de manhã, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o peso de Lily. Sorriu feliz. Havia carregado a garota adormecida todo o caminho de volta para o dormitório. Como não conseguia entrar no dormitório feminino, a levou até seu próprio dormitório. Depositou-a na cama e ia sentar-se em alguma poltrona quando ela abriu os olhos sonolentamente e pediu para que ele se deitasse com ela. Deitaram-se abraçados e dormira instantaneamente.

-Ah, desculpa invadir seu sonho, Pontas! – disse Sirius, sonolento, ao abrir o cortinado. Saiu para voltar em cinco segundos completamente desperto. – LILY EVANS NA SUA CAMA? Ela está fazendo uso de drogas ilícitas?

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – ele respondeu, olhando maravilhado para a garota em seus braços, apertando-os um pouco mais em volta dela. – Deixa minha cenoura dormir em paz!

-Não era Lírio do Campo, Pontas?

-Ah! Essas são as estrelas. – ele falou antes de Sirius sair. – Nossas estrelas.


End file.
